


Are You Flirting With Me?

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “Are you flirting with me?”    “You finally noticed?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Are You Flirting With Me?

There’s something in the way he says your name and the gentleness of his touch as he brushes the hair from your face is the corridor that gives you pause. It dawns on you suddenly, your face heating up and your eyes narrowing, unsure if you can trust the feeling.

“Wait…” You take an involuntary step away from him. “Are you _flirting_ with me?” You meant to whisper it, to hide your revelation from your classmates walking by, but the surprise in your voice gives way to a louder tone.

“You finally bloody noticed?” There’s an excitement in his voice you don’t expect. “I’ve only been doing it all year.” He leans against the pillar casually, crossing his arms over his robes. Your mouth drops open.

“I thought you were just being nice!” He had been flirting with you? How did you miss that? You never thought you were _that_ oblivious!

“Sweetie,” he laughs, finding a clear amusement at your embarrassment and bewilderment. “When a guy asks you to walk around the lake by moonlight, they’re not just being nice. Second tip, when you accept said invitation, you’re not supposed to bring your friends!”

“I thought it was a group thing!” you defend. There’s no hiding your voice now. It’s loud and baffled as your cheeks burn. “You were… you were asking me on a date?” You think back on that day a few months back and instantly bury your face into your hands. “Oh god! And I brought Mary!” Sirius’s lets out a rolling laugh before patting you on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he tells you. You peek through your fingers to see him take a few steps back. “I’ll ask you out again soon.” With just a wink, he turns and leaves you there utterly embarrassed and perhaps… just a little bit excited.


End file.
